Getting close GaaraXSakura
by BrOkEn KoKoRo97
Summary: Gaara and Sakura went to a mission and will Gaara realized that he loves Sakura? will he even confess to her? R&R!PLZ!


Getting close…but by force…XD

Gaara and Sakura went to a mission of 1 week.

"Hey Gaara! Are you ready for our mission?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" was the only thing he said.

"Is that even a word?"

"Hn".

"Ok…let's talk about our mission, so what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

"You weren't listening to Tsunade at all were you?"

"Not really, now what's our mission?" She just asked for a really pissed Gaara.

"We have to go and get this treaty with Sound Village" Gaara said with a bored voice.

It was winter and it was really cold, Sakura and Gaara saw a cave and went in it, and it started a snow storm.

"I had always loved the snow but I think I don't love anymore" Sakura said shivering. "You know something that I just notice?" Sakura said.

"What?" He asked.

"You know your black lines around your eyes because you can't sleep? They make you look like a panda!"

"…" Gaara blushed a little bit but not enough for Sakura to notice.

"I'm gonna start to call you panda-kun!" Sakura shouted but Gaara only said "hn".

"You don't like my nicknames?" She said making a chibi face.

"Hn"

"I knew it you liked panda-kun!" She screamed and hugged him for the first time, and he actually felt…good for the first time.

The weather was very cold and Sakura was shivering, he looked at her and notice she was shivering so he gave her his blanked "But aren't you cold?" She asked.

"You're colder than me, you shivering" He simply said and landed her the blanked.

After about 20 minutes Sakura notice Gaara stared to get really cold, she didn't have to touch his cheek or his hand to notice he was very cold. She went to him and sat next to him without him notice and warped the blanked around both of them, Gaara looked at her with his eyes widened because no one had ever had courage to get close to a _monster _like him and she was the only one- besides Naruto- that gets close to him.

"Do you like the snow Gaara?" Sakura asked, but he said nothing. Sakura wanted to start a random conversation with Gaara "Do you like thanks giving?" She asked.

"No" He finally answered.

"Why not?"

"Why do you like anyways?"

"Don't answer my question with another question!" She said very annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Just answer!" Sakura said and was starting to get very annoyed now.

"Because I don't have anything to be thankful for, because I'm a disgusting monster that no one love and that doesn't love anyone too". He said and looked at a Sakura who was about to cry but held her tears. "Sakura I-"

"It's ok Gaara, I'm going to sleep" She said, turned around so he wouldn't see her few tears coming out of her eyes.

It was already 2 AM and Gaara was feeling horrible because he made the only person that truly cared about him and the only one who he truly loves.

He looked at her, she was facing the wall of rock but he could tell that she was awake and that she was upset.

He got up and went to her, he wanted…NO…he NEEDED to made this right. He poked her shoulder.

**-Silence-**

"Can we talk?" He asked.

-**Silence-**

"Please?" He asked again.

"What do you want Gaara?" Sakura asked almost whispering.

"You're upset aren't you?"

"No" She said and turned around but he turned her back.

"Yes, I know you're upset about what I said, and I wanted you to know that I always say the meanest things in the world but I hardly mean them…at least I hardly mean to you"

She looked at him direct in his eyes and saw that he was truly sorry.

"Can I ask you a question? Do you love anyone or anybody?"

He just got up and said nothing, Sakura took that as a NO and she realized that she would never have a chance to have Gaaras' heart because she took his answer as an _I-don't-love-anyone _answer.

Three days has passed and Sakura was still sad and Gaara couldn't take this anymore, he wanted her to smile all the time like she's use to do, he wanted her to talk like there was no tomorrow, he wanted her to hug him for no reason, he wanted her to call him panda-kun and all the crazy nicknames she created for him, so Gaara pushed her and she hit her back at a tree and Gaara put both of his hands at both sides of her head and leaned closer to her face and she could felt his breath at her face (a awesome mint breath ok?).

"Ok, why are you avoiding me? Why are you not talking? Why are not calling me with your silly nicknames? What's going on?" Gaara asked and you could tell that he was VERY pissed off.

"I thought that you didn't like when I call you panda-kun, or when I talk a lot, or even when I hug you" Sakura said.

"And what made you think I didn't?"

"You said 3 days ago that you don't love anyone" Sakura said with a sad face, Gaara realized that he made her sad AGAIN and he made her think that he didn't like her, but she was wrong because he loves her.

"Sakura, when I said that I didn't really mean it"

"But you said that you do-".Sakura was cut off with Gaaras' lips on hers.

"If think about you all day, want to hear your voice everyday, the desire of touching you so badly, want to hold you and never let you go and the desire of kissing you, if that means that I love you, then yes, I DO love you" He confessed.

"So that means I can still call you panda-kun?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"Hn"

"I knew it you liked my nicknames!" She said and kissed him, their tongues trying to control the other, but obviously Gaara won, after 2 minutes they broke apart because both of them needed air and they rest their foreheads together

After they completed their mission they got back to Konoha to hear a very noise Naruto screaming and saying to everybody they were together.

.;'__THE END__';.

AN: what do you guys think? It's a little bit lame but I'll get better and try to get more inspiration to write more GaaraXSakura.

By the way, my favorite's parings are:

-GaaraXSakura

-SaiXSakura

-ItachiXSakura

-SasoriXSakura

-TobiXSakura

(And much much more but there's too many…XD)

Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CherrySabakuNoUchiha**


End file.
